A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to water skis, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to on-site-inflatable water skis with at least one cooperating on-site-inflatable paddle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Water skiing is a popular sport. Still, water skiing is associated with fast speeds and for that reason is not appealing to many individuals. Also, water skiing requires that the skier have sufficient strength to get up from a sitting position and be able to hold on to a rope and thereby be pulled behind a boat over the water surface. In addition, water skiing requires a boat having sufficient power to pull the skier over the water. Thus, in addition to requiring sophisticated equipment, the sport requires a particular type of athlete.
Since today's water skiers are propelled by boats and helicopters, the skiers have no independence. Moreover, the ability to walk on water has intrigued man for millennia.
Numerous innovations for water skis and related water devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below chronologically to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure and/or operation and/or purpose from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach on-site-inflatable water skis with at least one cooperating on-site-inflatable paddle, but rather teach devices that are bulky, not portable, and require special apparatus to transport them, i.e., they cannot be deflated and carried by the user and then inflated by the user on-site.